A Day in the Life
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. The story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak in their sweet, beautiful, unique relationship. Through engagement, marriage and parenthood. Dean/Cas SLASH! Fluff, angst, humour. Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak in their sweet, beautiful, unique relationship. Through engagement, marriage and parenthood. Dean/Cas SLASH! Fluff, angst, humour. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I only own the OCs in this fic.

**A/N: **Because I like AUs, I've done a new Destiel AU. I need some happy fluffiness. So, will my artistic skills be put to the test? Perhaps I'll do pictures/scenes/covers for my various fics and see how they turn out. The comic process could be a pain. Hope you enjoy this new fic anyway, and please, please, please review, you awesome readers, you!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Chapter One**

The soft golden light of morning seeped through a gap in blue cotton curtains, the streak covering the feet of the couple in the double bed covered in soft white sheets. The rest of the room was drenched in shadow, the only movement being the gentle blowing of the curtains and the shuffling of the younger of the couple, twenty-four year old Castiel Novak. His near black hair was a big mess as usual, while his bright blue eyes were hidden behind his pale eyelids, dark, thick eyelashes flush against his cheeks. He turned slightly, speaking with his eyes still closed as sleep began to call him again.

"Baby, you were kicking again." He mumbled as he snuggled into the pillows, "I'll have bruises before you're done."

His partner, twenty-six year old Dean Winchester, grimaced slightly, his light brown hair tussled from turning over in his sleep, beautiful green eyes blinking slowly as he listened to his partner's words. He was a sleep-kicker. It was a terrible habit that he needed some help with for Castiel's sake if anyone else's. He never meant to, of course. He was unaware of it most of the time.

"Sorry." He replied quietly, turning over and cuddling up right behind his lover, "Good morning, Cas."

"Morning, Dean." Castiel whispered as Dean began to kiss his neck, "It's very early."

"Mhm." Dean muttered, settling down for a little more sleep, "Sleep, Cas."

He gently patted his lover's hair and held him close as they both snuggled closer, allowing the warmth of the summer breeze to move over them as the moved ever closer. A familiar and gentle tapping sound was heard along with a soft jingling, and then the door creaked open slightly as a large weight suddenly landed on the bed.

"Molly, get down." Dean ordered, hearing a whimper from the new visitor.

"Oh, leave her, Dean." Castiel muttered, "She's just happy to be with us this morning."

Reaching out blindly, Castiel was met with soft fur and then a warm tongue, and he snatched his hand away before hearing more padding on the floor, the weight on the bed now gone. It wasn't long before the sound returned and Castiel was met with the familiar smell of newspaper.

"Good girl." He said softly, patting Molly's head, "You live up to your breed's name, sweetie."

Molly was a two year old Golden Labrador Retriever, very loyal, very loving but a little mischievous at times. The boys had bought her as a moving in treat and their bond with her was very special. Castiel had a bit more of a bond than Dean did, but Castiel worked from home as a writer, and spent a lot more time with Molly than Dean did, who worked at the local garage with his father, John, and Godfather, Bobby Singer, and old and loyal family friend.

Castiel heard a soft panting and pointed over to the corner, hearing a huff as the dog went and settled in her basket in the corner of the room. And with that, the room fell back into silence. Another hour passed and Castiel awoke again on his back, feeling warmth against him as Dean leaned over to kiss him. If there was one thing that Castiel was grateful for, it was how gentle Dean was. He wasn't a fan of things being rough and quick. He liked to savour the precious moments that he and Dean had, since they were things sacred to the two of them, things that made their relationship that much more special and unique. After ten years, they were still going strong, and the history of their friendship prior to their relationship made their bond all the more strong.

"I like this kind of wake up call." Castiel muttered, meeting Dean's lips in a tender, loving kiss.

"Hmm, we'll have to do it a bit more often, huh?" Dean whispered, deepening the kiss before climbing out of bed to get dressed, earning a huff from Castiel.

"Well, that's someone's Monday morning treat cancelled." He said with a pout, climbing out of bed and getting dressed quickly.

"No, baby, I need that to start my day positively!" Dean cried, hearing Castiel laugh as he grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed, "You still love me?"

"I'll always love you." Castiel beamed, kissing him, "You still love me, even though you aren't getting your treat in the morning?"

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my whole life," Dean whispered, "You're my everything and you always will be. I love you."

"Oh, baby..." Castiel smiled brightly with sparkling eyes, "That was beautiful. You still get no treat tomorrow."

With that, the younger man got up and headed out of the door, patting his leg for Molly to follow him as she picked up the paper that had fallen to the floor. Dean followed the two downstairs and began to make breakfast as Castiel let Molly into the back yard of their small two storey house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He laughed as Molly rushed around, finding a place to do her business, and before long he was calling her back inside.

"We gonna take her to the dog park today?" Castiel asked, "Or do you think she could do with a rest?"

"Perhaps a rest today, baby." Dean smiled, "You and me could use a day to ourselves. And she needs a little quality time at home with us, huh?"

Castiel grinned widely and sat at the breakfast bar, content to watch his lover dreamily as he began to serve up coffee and breakfast.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak in their sweet, beautiful, unique relationship. Through engagement, marriage and parenthood. Dean/Cas SLASH! Fluff, angst, humour. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. I only own the OCs in this fic.

**A/N: **I'll only be able to update "It Just Takes A Tumble" before bed. Today has been horrendous. I had my interview, but didn't get the job. I feel so disappointed and one or two other little things have gotten in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and stick to my plan as much as possible. I couldn't today for personal reasons but I will stick to my plan as best I can tomorrow. My profile has also been updated.

Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in the Life<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Who's a good girl?" Dean asked as he patted Molly's head while she rested her head in his lap, "Yes, you're a good girl, Molly."

Castiel smiled as he brought himself and Dean a coffee, setting them down on the coffee table and sitting beside Dean, rubbing Molly's back gently. He pressed a kiss to Dean's lips and smiled, curling up beside his lover and smiling down at the dog who was laying down on the couch with them. He looked into her big brown eyes and he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"Look at those eyes." He smiled, "Huh, baby girl, you are beautiful!"

Dean laughed softly, running his fingers into Castiel's hair. Their living room was a beautiful shade of cream, with a wooden floor and cream furnishings, large thick curtains and a bay window. They had darker cream throws on the furniture so that the dog didn't leave her hairs everywhere and their walls and surfaces were filled with photos of the two of them and Molly, and also of certain members of their families, including Dean's younger brother Sam and Castiel's older brother Gabriel. Castiel had many siblings but Gabriel was the one he was closest to, while Dean only had Sam and protected that boy like a father. Sam was away studying at Stanford, becoming the lawyer he always wanted to be, and he had a girlfriend, Jessica Moore who he wanted to marry, and Dean was waiting for the day when he'd propose. Gabriel, meanwhile, was dating a fiery girl named Kali who liked to keep him in line.

Dean and Castiel were planning on having a nice pasta dinner, and then were going to curl up together and watch a nice movie before bed. Perfect Sunday. Back to the grindstone the next day, and while Castiel would spend his day writing at home, Dean would be at the garage with his father, and godfather, and would probably go and see his mother, Mary on his lunch hour at the diner across the street. She worked there as a manager and had for several years after being there for many, many years.

"You know something?" Castiel asked as he grabbed his coffee, "I never believed ten years ago that we'd be here. You know...We have our own house...white picket fence...dog..."

"Apple pie." Dean laughed, "I didn't think we'd be here either. Especially not after..."

Castiel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and realised what he was talking about, gasping and laughing in response. He settled down against Dean and rubbed his chest, smiling as the older man took his hand gently.

"God, that fight was so stupid..." He laughed.

"I know." Dean replied, "Don't know what we were thinking."

"Me neither." Castiel replied, "We were just stupid kids. I'm just so glad I haven't lost you. I'm so, so happy that I didn't lose you."

"Me too." Dean replied, "You'll never lose me."

Castiel sighed and pressed his lips to Dean's, holding the kiss for as long as he could before they broke it and put their drinks down, sharing a long, loving embrace. Sometimes it was just enough for them to hug each other and all the love in the world would pour from them into each other. They were perfect together, and plenty of people told them that, and yes, they'd had their ups and downs. If they hadn't, they wouldn't be functioning normally, and the occasional fight they had gave them opportunities to get any problems they had out in the open and within an hour they were having make-up sex.

They'd once made up with each other by sending picture messages of objects making up "Sorry" and "I love you", and Dean had returned home covered in oil with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Castiel loved flowers and there was at least on pot of them in every room of their house. Roses and lilies were Castiel's favourite. Lilies for how beautifully white they were, and roses for their range of colours. He had a thing for candles, pillows, pebbles and small water features, which they had in their yard. He'd have meditation sessions sometimes in his writing breaks and also he often practised yoga. His level of flexibility was something that Dean found very attractive.

"Dean, you know that I love you, don't you?" Castiel asked suddenly, earning a loving kiss from Dean.

"Yeah." He replied softly, "I love you too, angel."

With a grin, they settled side by side and continued to pet Molly, happy to watch the sun beginning to set through their bay window.

* * *

><p>Castiel went around and watered the flowers, and then sat on the window seat in his and Dean's room, gently stroking Molly's head as she approached him and sat beside him on the floor, resting her head on his lap.<p>

"Bed now, Molly." He said softly, smiling at her as she headed over and lay herself down in her basket, "Good girl. Now stay."

As Dean entered the room, Castiel smiled and headed to their bed, settling against the pillows with his book as Dean stripped down into his underwear and looking across the room at Molly who was staring at the bed with her big puppy eyes.

"Damn, those eyes..." He laughed, "How can anyone refuse her, huh?"

Just at that moment, Molly decided to get up and start chasing her tail around the room. Castiel raised his eyebrow, gasping as she almost knocked into the closet.

"Molly Winchester-Novak, you stop that, right now!" Castiel scolded, watching as the dog returned to her bed and settled down, "Good girl. Stay."

Dean grinned and turned out his light, Castiel doing the same and settling in bed with his lover, curling up to him and holding him close.

"You can have your treat in the morning." He whispered softly, "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas." Dean replied, and he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
